Despacito
| release = January 12, 2017 | format = CD single · digital download | length = 3:48 3:07 | writer = Luis Rodríguez · Erika Ender · Ramón Ayala | producer = Mauricio Rengifo · Andrés Torres}} "Despacito" is a 2017 single by Puerto Rican singer Luis Fonsi, featuring Puerto Rican rapper Daddy Yankee. In the 2017 television series Boy Band, the Topline group performed the song. In Real Life have also covered the single in a majority of their performances, including 96.5 Kiss FM, 97.3, Kidtopia, the Minneapolis Convention Center, and during the American Idol Tour. Lyrics |-| Boy Band = Intro Ay, say go! Oh, no, oh, no ¡Hey, yeah! Yeah! Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (¡D.Y.!) Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome Muéstrame el camino que yo voy 1 ¡Oh! Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (¡Oh, yeah!) Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro Chorus Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (Sube, sube, sube, sube, sube) Post-Chorus Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo (Aye-oh, whoa) Que le enseñes a mi boca (Aye-oh, woah) Tus lugares favoritos (Favorito, favorito, baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro (Aye-oh) Hasta provocar tus gritos (Aye-oh) Y que olvides tu apellido 2 Yeah, check, see I ain't too religious, but I swear to god she a goddess Got a persona so flawless, she make it young and astonished For real, got me losing my mind I'm going crazy I just wanna be with you, I've been thinking about you lately Baby, I just wanna get to know you better They say opposites attract, so maybe we can go together All it takes is some time but that's something we have poquito At the top of the line, we stop estás conmigo Pre-Chorus Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza 3 Des-pa-cito This is how we do it down at Puerto Rico Hasta que las olas griten "¡Ay, Bendito!" Para que mi sello se quede contigo ¡Bailalo! Outro Oh Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (Favorito, favorito, baby) Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido Des-pa-cito |-| In Real Life = All Ohhh Oh, no, oh, no Hey, yeah! (yeah) 1 Si sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote Tengo que bailar contigo hoy Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome Muéstrame el camino que yo voy Tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh, yeah) Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro Chorus Des-pa-cito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Des-pa-cito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito Sube, sube, sube Sube, sube 2 Quiero ver bailar tu pelo Quiero ser tu ritmo Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (Favorito, favorito, baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido Verse Uh yeah, check See I ain't too religious, but I swear to god she a goddess Got a persona so flawless, she make it young and astonished For real, got me losing my mind I'm going crazy I just wanna be with you, I've been thinking about you lately Baby, I just wanna get to know you better They say opposites attract, so maybe we can go together All it takes is some time but that's something we have poquito At the top of the line, we stop estás conmigo 3 Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza Des-pa-cito This is how we do it down at Puerto Rico Hasta que las olas griten "¡Ay, Bendito!" Para que mi sello se quede contigo ¡Bailalo! Outro Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (Favorito, favorito, baby) Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido Des-pa-cito Performance Gallery Boy Band - July 13 2017.jpeg Boy Band - July 13 2017 - 2.jpeg Boy Band - July 14 2017.jpeg References Category:Songs Category:Covers Category:American Idol Tour songs